marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Keith Kincaid (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Jane Foster (ex-wife) Jimmy Kincaid (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Doctor | Education = Medical degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #136 | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Employer and later husband of Jane Foster. When Jane failed the tests of Odin to prove worthy of becoming a goddess, her love for Thor had to end. Odin dispatched Jane into a new life as nurse to Keith Kincaid, the template upon which Odin had based Thor's Don Blake identity, whom Jane first fell in love with. Kincaid later became official staff doctor to the Avengers. He also assisted Captain America when his Super Soldier Serum was deteriorating in his body. Some years later, Jane had also become a doctor and so she and Keith worked together at Memorial Hospital in New York. Unknown to them, paramedic Jake Olson was the mighty Thor working with them in human form. Keith Kincaid fell into a coma after an attack on Memorial Hospital left him critically injured. Hela used him as a vessel for one of her agents to spy on Jake Olson for a time. Kincaid has not been seen in many years, but Jane Foster reportedly divorced him some time ago, and he has custody of their son. Some time later, Keith and Jimmy died in a accident caused when Keith went over a guardrail and crashed while driving. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Keith Kincaid was all but lost in a subplot by Dan Jurgens during his run on Thor Vol 2. After falling into a coma, Kincaid was possessed by a mysterious agent of Hela. This agent, in Kincaid's body, spied on Thor for several months while teasing the audience with hints of his true identity. His identity was supposedly revealed as the Executioner when he stepped through the Mirror of Mysolljh, an enchanted artifact the Enchantress used to reveal someone's true nature. However, it was THEN revealed that the "Executioner" was actually a nameless cipher entity of Hela's when Thor captured him and returned him to Hel in . * In all the drama and body-swapping, however, Keith Kincaid was completely forgotten about! The entity possessed Kincaid's body, was transformed into the Executioner by the Mirror, then turned into the entity's true form by Thor and the Odinforce... and so Kincaid's body was lost in the shuffle. He made no further appearances in Jurgens' run on Thor, leaving his fate completely up in the air. It wouldn't be until six years later in that another writer mentioned that Keith Kincaid was still alive, albeit off-panel somewhere. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Death by accident